Autumn
by Kunzite
Summary: Fall is filled with warm colors, cold winds, and death seeping in behind the scenes. Though the world seemed to become colder once again with the strongest of threats, would a man and a woman's passion keep each other warm and protected even in the bleakest of situations? A Rei and Jadeite Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Sailor Moon and Co.**

Also, if you haven't read 'Winter', 'Spring', or 'Summer', I would suggest you go back and read all those chapters. Yes, this is a fic specifically targeting Rei and Jadeite, but there are references in this story that date back to prior stories. In order to get the references, I would recommend reading those first.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The fire crackled and burned brightly.

It didn't matter today, nor did it phase her when the wind blew into the room.

Rei's meditation went to a certain brunette couple. Makoto was caring for a recovering Shittenou in her own home. It was almost two weeks since that attack, and Nathan was slowly recovering. After careful examination from Ami, who was already completing her medical internship at the hospital, she deemed that he would be able to leave the bed after one more week of rest. Her scan showed that his bones and repaired tissue were becoming stronger and less fragile. He owed his life to Kunzite (or Kendal), who used his ability to heal his brother-in-arms with his supernatural powers.

That was not what bothered her. What bothered her was the concept of how easily one of them could die. Just like that. They almost lost Nephrite (or Nathan as her friends called him) that night in the early hours of the morning. She saw Jupiter's reaction and was badly shaken. God only knows if someone on her team would lose their life before Usagi and Mamoru returned.

Remember that whole 'moon trip'? Yeah. Turns out the two of them were using their Crystals to rebuild the entire kingdom on the Moon. Something about how they needed a 'home base' to strategize and plan in case this new enemy decided to blow up the entire planet.

Not a good scenario.

She sighed and opened her eyes looking back at the fire. She rubbed her forehead and leaned back. Why couldn't she concentrate today?

"Got a lot on your mind I see."

Violet landed on blue.

She remained silent knowing very well that any comment she made would be thrown back at her by that 'man'. She turned her attention back the fire.

Jay sat to her left with his legs crossed and throwing random little sticks into the fire. "Nathan's near brush with death still bothering you?"

Her lip twitched, "No. Makoto's reaction is."

He nodded his blond head and threw the rest of the sticks in the fire before sitting up with good posture. He was wearing a black pin-striped suit with a blue tie. He must have just come out of a meeting and decided to stop by the temple like he did every week or so. She knew he did so to check on her and see how she was. Not that she spoke to him much, but she was beginning to appreciate his company especially with the growing attacks with stronger and stronger villains.

He nodded his head, "I hear you. That was not a pretty sight."

"I'm glad Kendal had the power to heal him. I'm sure Nathan would have died with the King and Queen off of this planet," spoke Rei with somberness. "I think Makoto is enjoying taking care of him and seeing that he's recovering."

Jay gave a little smirk, "Nathan's enjoying it too... I think a little too much." He found one more stray stick before breaking it in half and throwing it in the fire. "When do you think they will be married?" he asked her.

Rei rolled her eyes.

He glanced over to her, "Tell me."

"I don't know. Maybe next year some time?"

Jay shook his head, "I think sooner."

She never replied back feeling her ire rise in her. The fire before her was beginning to burn hotter, reflecting her rising annoyance.

"You know," spoke Jay again leaning a bit towards her as if he were to share a secret with her. "All the other Senshi and Shittenou are either in a relationship, engaged, or married..."

"Good for them," quickly snapped Rei trying to end this conversation as soon as possible.

He noted this and took it as a hint to continue. He knew he hit a nerve that she was trying to hide from him. Too bad he knew her better than she realized thanks to their past history. "I was thinking... when do you think it would be our turn?"

"I'm a priestess. Never," sharply answered back Rei trying to position herself to meditate again. Perhaps she could ignore him and see if any visions would come to her.

"I know, I know, you're a VIRGIN priestess," he spoke standing up dusting off his suit. "But this Temple won't have anyone tending to it after you're gone if you have no children."

She snapped her eyes open, stood up, stomped her wood-clad foot, and glared at him. "What are you suggesting?" The fire behind her was burning brightly.

He took a few steps up to her and looked at her straight in the eyes. "You have no family to carry on the tradition of keeping up this temple. Face it. You won't be able to remain at this temple forever. And you'll become too old to watch and protect the Queen and King."

The fire began flaring behind her. He smirked. He got her attention. Now, for the kill.

"You need an heir."

"And I'm sure you would be more than happy to assist me with that, aren't you," she sarcastically snapped back.

He smirked widely and shrugged his shoulders, "Now that you mention it..."

"Get out of here."

His deep blue eyes challenged hers. "Make me."

She grabbed her transforming pen readying it to make her move. She didn't anticipate Jay quickly grabbing her wrists and planting a kiss on her lips. He leaned back looking at her with a smug smile. It gave him greater satisfaction to see her jaw drop and her eyes wide as saucers. "Enjoyed it that much?" he suggested softly.

"OWWW!"

Jay immediately backed away from her as he felt a nasty goose-egg welt form on his eyesocket. He covered it with his hands and hissed in pain. She headbutted him HARD! While he staggered in pain and tried to get that stinging to stop, she transformed into her senshi suit for the extra strength and power before grabbing his ear with her gloved hand.

"OWWW! OW OW!" he hissed as she drug him out of the temple by the ear and some hair strands.

She pushed him off the deck of the Shrine and to the courtyard. His feet caught himself before he faceplanted with the rocks. He opened one of his eyes as the other stung like crazy. He saw her glare as she stood as the strong Sailor Mars. The wind began stirring around her whipping up her dark hair around her... as well as her skirt.

"Nice view of your underwear," he spoke. He expected the riled response, which was a fireball launched at his untransformed self. He did dodge the attack before it could burn his clothing and body. He sarcastically added, "I thought you weren't supposed to attack civilians."

"Go to hell," she snapped back with a snarl before turning around and closing both doors to the Shrine. He heard the lock snap into place.

It took a minute longer before he rubbed out the pain on the bone of his eyesocket and the surrounding skin. She might have very well given him a black eye. He smirked and looked back at the room Mars retreated into. She really was a unique one. He nodded to himself and began to leave almost feeling like whistling to himself as he walked down the street back to his condo. Today was a huge accomplishment. The fact that he got a huge rile out of her and planted a small seed into her thoughts was more than a mission accomplished.

Overall, she respected him as a warrior and was thankful that he did cover her blind spots. They were a good team on the battle field. That's where she began tolerating him.

As a civilian, that was another challenge.

He intentionally remained silent for more than 8 months. The first phase of his mission was to get her comfortable with him coming in close proximity, to develop some kind of trust between the two of them.

The first month he did this when he came to visit in the Temple, she almost burned him to a crisp becoming creaped out that he would slip in unannounced while she was meditating. So, by the second month, she would just give him a dirty glare when he would arrive unannounced. When they reached the third month, she just watched him suspiciously as he would feed the fire silently with extra twigs and branches. The fourth month she ignored him... almost like she was expecting him to drop in at any time and maybe say hello. When the fifth month was reached, he tried striking up a conversation with her, she would snap at him because he "broke her concentration". At the sixth month, she would give quick one or two word answers. For the seventh month, she would answer him back with quick little sentences. Now that it was the eighth month, she was finally giving him decent responses in and out of the Temple.

He smirked. Now was the second phase of his plan, which he knew as going to be the most painful part of the phases- to piss her off and ignite her passion.

As he walked down the windy sidewalks with leaves being blown from molting trees, he was thankful that this phase was going rather well. He knew how passionate she was, but he wanted to make sure he directed it in the right direction.

Yes, he did desire to ask her to be his wife and to have a family with her, but she was like a... like a... He paused for a second thinking about that spiny fruit he tried back in America close to the desert, the pink looking one... The Prickly...prickly...

He snapped his fingers. She was like a Prickly Pear.

When you first touched it, you had to be careful or you would be injured by the sharp needles on the fruit. However, once those were cut off and removed, the fruit on the inside was savory and sweet.

Though her hot, fiery exterier could burn people easily, she was very passionate and loving to those who she cared most for and welcomed into her circle of influence.

Jay nodded his head. He did it once before and successfully was able to become part of her circle of influence. This time, however, he made sure to take his time and learn from past mistakes so he wouldn't be burned like in the Silver Millenium.

He called a taxi so he could ride back to his lonely condo.

For several months now, his memories had been completely unlocked. When memories of the Princess of Mars returned, he strongly desired her to return to him. Yet, she did not remember their past life together. After a few days, he recollected how he was able to convince her to become his and the steps he took to get her to finally trust and welcome him into her world. He desperately wanted her back.

He really hoped and desired that Rei would soon take up residence in his home as his wife. Jay wanted to make sure she was safe. He desired greatly to have her back in his arms like the days of old before the kingdoms were destroyed. He really wanted his wife, the Princess of Mars, to be his once again.

* * *

Author's Note: Leave a review. If enough are given, I'll update chapter 2 soon. Some of you know very well that I have (at times) updated within that same day or within a 24 hour time period when enough people responded to what they thought of the chapter. Let me know what you think. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

It was three days after Jay began to rile up Rei. Today was not much better before, during, and after the senshi meeting. Heck, the group of warriors couldn't even have a meeting with how angry she was at a certain Shittenou. Jay hadn't said a word at the meeting, and Rei blew up fire curled in her fists ready to hurl it at the man.

"How dare he tell me those things!" spewed Rei hyperventalating. Her shoulders were physically moving up and down.

All the senshi saw the fire in her eyes and immediately began urging her to calm down and ignore him.

"Seriously," spoke Makoto huffing, "Calm down! We don't want this area to burn to a crisp!"

"Could we take it down a few notches," said Minako grabbing her friend's shoulder and trying to urge her to sit down.

"What could he have said that made you so upset?" asked Ami rubbing her now very swollen stomach. The senshi knew she could give birth any day now. She was already very fat with child. "And why were you snapping snarky comments to him earlier? We were talking about Minako and Kendal's wedding which is to take place in three days."

"And Usagi and Mamoru's wedding that would be two weeks after that!" added Minako replied crossing her arms.

Rei shut her mouth and looked elsewhere.

Jay's comments from three days prior still rang in her mind loud and clear. They became louder and louder each time is crossed her mind-

"ALRIGHT!" she finally snapped. She had enough, "He said something to me three days ago, and it is driving me CRAZY!"

The women all quieted down to listen.

"The gist of the conversation was to know when he and I would become a couple, that he suggested marriage, AND..."

She hesitated at the last part as her face began to burn bright red, "...and he wants to be the father of my children."

One.

Two.

Three.

There were many squeals of delight and smirks on the women's faces. Rei turned her eyes away from her friends and huffed. Minako sat next to her friend and placed an arm around her shoulder, "Rei, you do realize how patient Jay has been with you, right?"

She got a dirty glare from her friend. "Seriously! I can bet anything that he has been waiting quietly for you since the time he was given back his memories."

"But why now?" Rei asked sighing, "Why is he being so brash about all this suddenly? I tolerated his presence at the Temple, and I do appreciate his teamwork. This though? Why did he have to tell me those things?"

"Maybe he's tired of waiting," spoke Ami, "Listen. My husband Zach is rather impatient, but he is very smart and clever. I, on the other hand, am very patient. If I had this my way, I would have planned to marry in three or four years from now. But as everything played out, I decided to get drunk to not think about his proposal and instead married him on a whim." She lovingly rubbed her swollen, pregnant belly with a smile. "I don't regret it. These eight months have been a whirlwind that I would not trade for anything. With a daughter on the way, I am delighted to know that Zach gave me this wonderful life I never calculated or expected."

"And same with Kendal and me," added in Minako with a smile, "He hated me from the get go, but he loved Venus. We both learned to work with each other, and we grew to love each other. I now couldn't think of any better way to live my life than fighting battles with him beside me the entire way. And I can't wait till we start building a family! Maybe we might be next in line for bringing in a bundle of joy." She gave a wink.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" deadpanned Rei glaring.

Minako rolled her eyes, "We decided to wait till our wedding night. He still has this thing that I'm his co-worker and no hankypanky till we officially tie the knot. Something about company policy."

Makoto smiled, "My man is still bed ridden from that near death experience. I'm so thankful that he's alive, and his recovery has allowed the two of us to really get to know each other and spend time together." She gave a small sigh crossing her arms, "Rei, you don't know how good you have it. Jay has been so patient with you. As soon as Nathan received his memories, he began forcing our past relationship back on me. That's partially what got him into his current predicament. Give Jay a chance. He sees all of his buddies receiving a happily ever after, and I'm sure he's waiting for his time to come."

Ami nodded, "Also, he was the first to regain his memories. He has been silent about a lot of things in regards to his past, but Zach hasn't been to me."

All the women looked at her silently.

"If there is ever a man who loves a woman, it's Jay who loves you, Rei. And he has been waiting for you all this time," the Water Senshi finally concluded.

Rei became silent.

"Just give him a chance Rei," spoke Makoto. "He has respected your space and your time."

"And from what Kendal has told me, Jay has very, very strong feelings towards you," added Minako, "Please consider going out on at least one date with him."

She turned her eyes to the side, "I-I don't know... Not after those things he told me."

"What did he say exactly?" Ami asked.

"Well..."

* * *

"How many times have we come to this bar in the last three weeks?" questioned Zachariah as he received his non-alcoholic drink. He was, after all, the designated driver. It was the Shittenou clan minus Nathan. Kendal ordered wine; Jay ordered sake.

"You know how nasty that stuff is, right?" asked the photographer as he sipped his drink.

The businessman looked at his friend with a sharp stare. "Don't judge."

"I don't want to hear anything about drunk dialing from Minako this evening," spoke Kendal bluntly.

Jay sighed. "I don't get it. I'm the first to receive my memories, and yet I'm still single."

"Rei is a tough cookie," spoke Zachariah ordering some appetizers. He handed the menu back to the bartender. "She is very stubborn and hot headed. Her personality is great for a die-hard warrior. Not so much for a spouse."

"To me she is perfect," muttered the blond with short hair as he downed the sake quickly. He hissed at the burn and set the cup down. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Zach, answer a question for me."

In mid-sip, the green-eyed man paused listening to his long time friend.

"How did you get Ami to agree to marry you so quickly after only, what, two dates? Also, after such a short time, you both have a kid on the way?"

Ami's husband shook his head, his blond, curly ponytail shifting as well. "She made the decision to get married when drunk."

Kendal smirked as he sipped the wine.

"Maybe I need to get Rei drunk," Jay spoke outloud. "Maybe then she could be convinced to marry me... I'm tired of waiting."

"You, Jadeite? If I opened up a dictionary to the word 'PATIENCE', your picture would be right under the word," pointed out Zach. Off handedly he added, "And it'd also be beside the words 'PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE' and 'ARROGANT'."

"Yeah right. My patience is gone now that I see my friends happy with their women." Jay realized he was all out of Sake. He called out to the bartender to request another order of it.

"I'm sure she will change her mind," finally spoke Kendal. Both blond men looked to their leader. "Ask her on a date."

The businessman scoffed and pushed aside his sake cup. His blue eyes narrowed, "She'll laugh in my face."

"You never know unless you try," added Zachariah as the appetizers were presented to him and the other men. All talking at that time ceased. They immediately began attacking the food.

* * *

The women gasped.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Makoto shaking her head in disapproval.

Minako sighed, "He's using his own way to tell you how much he wants to get to know you on a personal level."

Ami scooted next to Rei and touched her hand, "Rei. Let me tell you a thing about men." The senshi of Venus and Jupiter also were quick to listen to this very, very pregnant friend of theirs who had been married longer than they had been in any romantic relationships. "If he's using your name and 'heir' in the same sentence, there's a really good chance he wants to settle down and start a family with you."

Rei's face became a bright, bright red.

"And," added Ami, "That he is ready to make that commitment with you. My husband told me he wanted to marry me before he ever asked me on a date."

Rei was stunned at this realization. She knew Zach and Ami's relationship moved rather fast, but she didn't know that the Senshi of Water and Ice had received a proposal before he ever asked her on a date... almost like in Rei's case but she had 8 months to get used to this man saying and doing nothing related to romance.

"Why not give it a shot?" asked Minako with an encouraging smile.

"I don't even like him!" countered Rei pouting looking away from her friends embarrassed. "I mean, maybe if he was my type and all I would consider it..."

"He's a strong warrior!" exclaimed Makoto, "He would be more than capable of protecting you and your children. He's also on our side and has the same mission as we do! He has sworn to protect Mamoru, who will soon marry Usagi. It's a win-win."

"But you should see the way he LOOKS at me!" complained Rei, "Those leering eyes sometimes give me nightmares!"

"Or perhaps he's admiring your looks," noted Ami off handly, "Zach has been doing that to me since we first met."

Rei groaned as Minako came to pat her friend's shoulder. "There there. I know you're not used to this kind of attention. Look, the sooner you accept it, the more enjoyable it will be. I'm sure you and Jay are very compatible. Yes, he's like the brother I never had, but I do know one thing is for sure. If you give him the chance, he will treasure you."

Rei gave the Senshi of Love a glare. "I really hate you right now."

The leader of the team smirked, "I know you do." She also handed Rei a phone, the Senshi of Fire's phone. "Text him. Tell him you accept his offer to go out on a date."

"No!" the woman with dark raven colored hair protested crossing her arms, and turning her face away from the device. "Why should I put forth the effort of typing out the message if all he will do on this date is insult me minute by minute?"

"Because," smirked Minako, "I think you're afraid to even accept his suggestion of an evening to spend time with him."

"I'm not afraid!"

The blonde slid the phone back to the Fire Senshi, "Prove it."

Rei turned to the technology hesitantly before reaching to it with a wince and began searching for a particular number on that device. With a few taps on the phone's screen, she found the name of the man who had mentally tortured her the past few days. She looked back up to Minako, who had a huge smirk on her lips. Rei knew it was now or never... She looked back down and began to type her message after selecting him as her point of contact.

* * *

Jay heard his phone ring on the bar table. He lifted the phone and squinted his eyes to read the small message on his phone screen.

He paused before reading it again. And then he read it again. He nudged Zachariah and asked him to read the message before passing it to Kendal. "Please tell me my eyes aren't deceiving me," urged the blond businessman.

The silver-haired man passed the phone to his photography friend, who returned it to its owner. Zach smirked, "Looks like you got a date with Rei."

"How?" asked Jay too drunk to comprehend this information. It just didn't compute with his now sluggish brain.

"She accepted your invitation of going out somewhere nice."

Jay grabbed the phone again and read the message aloud still trying to make sense of this phenomenon.

 **I will go out on a date with you. When and where?**

He opened and closed his eyes several times, rubbed them out, and read it again. "The message is still here," he muttered to himself still in disbelief.

"You better not screw this up," spoke Kendal from the side.

The businessman gave a small laugh before rubbing the side of his head. Perhaps God was smiling down on him at this moment in time for his patience. "I'll make sure I don't." He immediately began typing back his message to her. Unfortunately, texting with auto-correction while in a drunken stupor didn't go hand in hand.

* * *

Rei saw the screen light up on her phone with a little bell sound ring. All the women turned to her. The Senshi of Mars was nervous. It was the moment of truth! She looked at the message and read it slowly. Her eyebrows quickly furrowed before she threw her phone and stormed out of the room.

Makoto chased after the woman calling for her friend to come back.

Minako immediately ran to the discarded phone to read the screen. She smacked her forehead. "JAY..." she groaned, "You know better than to text when drunk!"

* * *

Author's Note: For those in America, Happy Thanksgiving! If you want to see an update like... tomorrow, I'll need 12 reviews. I really, really like to hear feedback and even predictions of what you all think will happen. The more interactive these stories become with you as the reader, the more inspired I will be to continue on. I'm finding this story is a really, really hard one to write (though I really enjoy this couple).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Rei began meditating again seeing flashes of various visions about her friends and their soon-to-be happy endings. She could see Ami holding her new baby girl with Zach kissing both the mother and child's forehead. She saw Makoto assisting Nathan around her apartment making sure he was safe transitioning to different sections of her home. She saw Minako and Kendal announcing to the team of warriors that whey would soon be expecting a baby. And she saw Usagi's brilliant Moon Kingdom. It was completely restored to it's glorious perfection just as Artemis planned for it's reconstruction.

She then saw various flickers in the flames that gave her hints towards her future... blond hair, a playful smile, gentle kisses, and deep-blue eyes that cared about her alone. She also saw a toddler being assisted by the tall man, a little girl with black pigtails and deep blue eyes. The young girl looked just like the Priestess as a babe...

She felt her body awaken once more from the trance, noticing something falling from her tearducts. She raised a shaky hand to her cheeks and felt tears falling from her face.

Did that vision really affect her that much?

"See something sad?"

She felt her entire body jump at the unexpected voice. She became startled again when she saw Jay sitting right next to her, a bouquet of flowers beside where he rested. He was dressed in his business suit and tie having recently left the office. He handed them to her carefully and gave a respectful bow, "Please forgive my lack of response and tact yesterday. I should have not drunk so much sake yesterday evening after the Warrior Meeting."

She looked at the red roses in her hand not quite understanding what he was asking her. Her violet eyes returned to his apologetic features.

Never the less, she did see the sincerity in his features. "I accept your apology," she replied not quite sure what would happen or what he really wanted to ask her. Most men who brought women flowers gave it as a gift to butter up women before asking of a special request.

His remorseful gaze shifted and turned into one of hope as he bowed once more his head quickly, "I have a reservation for both of us at a foreign steak house this evening. They import the best beef from the other side of the world." His blue orbs began to twinkle as he gave a handsome grin, "What do you say?"

Rei paused. If she knew which steak house he was referring to, it was nearly impossible to get a reservation there unless you booked your table a year in advance. That's how exclusive the food was there... and he was inviting her to one of Tokyo's finest?

"I'm still in my priestess clothing. Will I even have time to dress?"

The business man smirked, "Come in those clothes or transform into Sailor Mars! I'm sure we would be a specticle if we walked the streets of Tokyo in our warrior uniforms..."

The priestess raised an eyebrow, "How much time do we have till we need to be there?"

He adjusted his designer wrist watch on his arm, "We have about an hour."

She nodded her head thinking to herself that an hour was DEFINITELY NOT enough time for her to get dressed with make-up. "I really wish I had a day to prepare for this," replied Rei sarcastically crossing her arms.

He gave her a devilishly handsome smile, "How about your princess dress? Just a small transformation will quickly allow you to look like you spent hours getting ready."

She raised a finger up and opened her mouth before stopping to think.

He's right... she mentally contemplated.

"I'll give you credit for this one Jay," spoke the priestess. "But next time, give me a 24-hour heads up."

He nodded to her, "Yes ma'am I will." Mentally, the Shittenou was relieved that indeed she opened the door to a 'next date'. His memories of old began to flash in his mind of the days they spent together in the different palaces, fields, market areas, and even in their own living quarters. He couldn't imagine a happier time than when he was with her and she by his side... until his memories blanked out just before the fall of the Silver Millenium.

* * *

As the new couple walked in sync with each other, the woman began to feel a bit self conscious. Never before had she walked out in public with her princess dress. It had been laced with rare materials only found on Mars. As it was draped over her curves, she could see why many men fell headover heels and attempted to court her back during the Millenium. The fire showed her the instances several months back. Yet, Jadeite was not like the other men. She knew him first as a brother-in-arms who loyaly protected the Earthen Prince. As time went on, she saw glimpses of his pestering and jeering. She saw instances where she would set his clothes on fire or melt his favored weapons because he went a little too far with the teasing.

Her violent gaze turned up to the man as he stopped his gait. He began speaking to the host standing outside of the exclusive restaurant and showing his identification as proof of his reservation. Rei spied that there were at least fifteen other people waiting outside on benches or chairs waiting for a seat to open up. It surprised her when Jay began leading her into the place where an exclusive and private table waited. She was very surprised at the view they had; they sat beside a large glass window that overlooked the sea and setting sun.

Her breath was taken away at the beauty.

"Beautiful," he finally spoke to her.

She turned her attention back to him, seeing his eyes staring only at her. She nodded back to the setting sun and smile, "This view is amazing Jay."

"It is," he replied back.

She quirked an eyebrow returning to his gaze. It hadn't moved, but his eyes flickered something new in them. She couldn't quite tell. "I mean the sunset," she muttered almost feeling a bit self-conscious and... nervous?

His smile widened, "And I'm referring to you."

She really, really wanted a fan at that moment. Why was it burning up so much?

He broke his gaze away from her when the host bowed to them and presented two glasses of champagne. "Would you like our menu's at this time Mr. Jefferson or should we bring out the usual?"

"A menu, please," he spoke.

Rei was surprised to see how business-like he was, how he could change his tone, posture, and to an extent his authority.

"You eat here often?" questioned Rei trying to keep this all positive. The last thing she wanted was for him to make another sarcastic remark. She knew that temper of hers could only handle so much before they became a spectacle to those around.

"Whenever I am in town," he answered back with a smirk, "Though in recent days it seems I am spending a lot more time here in Tokyo."

"I wonder why," she replied back beginning to sip on the champagne.

They were handed a simple menu with only three choices for the evening. She was tempted to know the prices of each menu item, but they were nowhere printed on the paper. She immediately got the sense that whatever Jay was paying for would be a small fortune for any normal person. That gave her the hint that he must really be loaded with cash.

Not that it impressed her, but it made her realize that he was really good in the area of business.

Jay already knew what he wanted, but he pretended to look at the menu for Rei's sake. When she asked him, "What would you recommend?"

He pointed to the third menu option on her menu. "That's my personal choice every time I come," he spoke confidently. He saw her turn up to the waiter and give her order. He also requested for the 'usual' appetizer. When the menus were returned to the server, Jay returned his attention back to the woman before him. If it were not for her hair covering her forehead, he would see the faint red glow of the Mars symbol on her forehead. She looked just like she did back in the Silver Millenium, dress and all!

He began thinking about to his friend Zachariah as he casually sipped his champagne. Perhaps if he could get Rei to drink a bit much this evening, would she be insistant and forceful in them getting married that night? He sure hoped so if that were the case!

He saw he look back out at the setting sun, her eyes soaking in the beauty and radiance of the evening. He was very thankful that she agreed to come this evening.

"So, Rei," he began pulling her back his gaze. "Have you planned anything for this Sunday?" Jay knew tomorrow was the rehersal dinner for Kendal and Minako's wedding, and Saturday was the actual event. A few select men and women from around the globe would be coming to this exclusive union.

He saw her eyes shift to the ceiling as if thinking mentally of the days to come, "So far, nothing is planned other than Meditating."

"Then would you be interested in going with me out of the city to a smaller town? There's a spa resort that I think you might find rather rejuenating."

"I'll think about it," spoke Rei with a small smile on her red lips. The waiter brought over the appetizer for them to share. Jay gave his devilish smirk and lifted a hand offering her the first taste of the food. She politely accepted.

Within very little time, and some light chatter between the two, their dishes were brought over. The sun set over the horizon which allowed the low-lighting of the restaurant to cast a romantic glow over those enjoying their evening and meals. It was in this light that Rei began to admire the man sitting before her. She usually did not give him the time of day; it was in her nature to completely ignore any male who would show her any type of interest. Yet, she was amazed at how easily Jay seemed to slip past her radar and right into her heart.

She admited that he was a very strong and powerful warrior on the battlefield. He was by far stronger than she, but her intellect and wit would give him a decent run for his money. She was aware how forceful he could be, but he never approached her that way. No. He was very careful with how he spoke to her (yes, he teased her, bit it was never the authoritarian he could become) and when they would train during times of peace. Both knew there was an enemy planning to make its attack, she saw it several months ago, but the feeling of he intentionally being gentle with her in a very caring manner made her think twice about this strong warrior.

She saw him sip his drink, which had already been replenished two times already. She wasn't sure how many times they refilled her drink either. She did begin to feel a little buzz in her mind though. She gave a contented sigh. The man across from her did notice such and smiled at her, "Why such a sigh?"

"I haven't been this relaxed in such a long time," she answered back. Though her speech wasn't slurred, her mind started to feel the pull.

He waved to the server, "I think we are finished with drinks for the evening, but we would like dessert. Your finest."

The waiter bowed again and went off to place the order.

"You kind of remind me of someone I used to know," spoke Rei off handedly as she polished off the rest of the champagne. "This man named Kaidou..."

That made Jay's ears perk up. He felt a small grip in his heart as she began speaking of another. Was he perhaps someone who had previously pursued this tight-lipped priestess?

"He... he was a charmer. But everytime I looked at him..." she looked into the Shittenou's blue, blue eyes, "I would see you."

The grip immediately fell off of his heart as it began to swell and beat faster.

"Don't give me that look," she complained turning her eyes away, "I would see you... as you were in the Silver Millenium before the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. It was like... we had some sort of history or past together." She gave a bitter smile rubbing her forehead for a second, "I know it sounds foolish, but I wish I remembered. I see glimpses of the past, present, and future... but the Silver Crystal did a number on us Senshi to make sure our memories were not unlocked until the time was right."

She felt her hand gripped in his from across the table top. She was caught off guard when he began to use his thumb to massage the top of her hand. "Is it the right time for you to remember?"

"I-I don't know. Part of me desires to know, but the other side is afraid of what truth may be revealed."

Jay could see that fear in her eyes. Under that fire and fight she always used as a wall to protect herself, he began to see her for who she was... who he remembered when she promised herself to him, and he promised himself to her a lifetime ago.

"It's not as scary as you may think," he encouraged, his voice changing from what she was used to.

She gave a small smile in return and looked at her empty, glass fluke. "I really wish I had another drink."

He gave a hearty chuckle, "I think you've had your fill for the evening. I don't want you to make any rash decisions while intoxicated."

She gave a small laugh, "You don't want me to pull an Ami and drag you to the courthouse, eh?"

He smirked, "Only if that's what you really want to do."

Her cheeks became rosy as a smirk crossed her features, her voice teasing, "I'm sure Minako would be pissed off if we married before her big day."

This perked up his interest. His shock and awe was held back inside perfectly. All she saw was his smirking lips. He decided to go with the conversation, "She'd just have to get over it."

Rei shook her head, "I couldn't do that to her. And Usagi's is a few weeks after hers. No... not then either..."

He seriously couldn't believe that she was contemplating this. Was he really this close to getting his love back into his arms?

"Why not this Sunday then, before we go to the Resort?" he half-jokingly suggested. "I can teleport us to Vegas and we can get married by Elvis," he teased.

Rei raised an eyebrow, "Be married by Elvis?"

He shrugged his shoulders wondering if she would entertain such a thought.

She shook her head, "And here I was thinking I was crazy for suggesting us being married so soon. But that one..." she pointed her finger at him with a smirk, "That one takes the cake. Being married by Elvis! Hah! Oh, what a hoot."

Jay felt his ego deflate and his excitement dying down. Perhaps she wasn't as convinced as he was that they would be perfect together just as in days of old. He had to take a mental breath and think things through, all with the smile and jest still on his face. He had to mentally remind himself and his heart that she was on their first date, and it took eight months to get to this point. He was going a lot faster than he did back in the Silver Millenium, which was a huge plus, but it was still a very tedius process. The desserts were presented to them both, and Rei's eyes lit up at the delicacy. As she began to savor the dessert, he mentally told himself... All in due time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Happy Thanksgiving! My gift to you all. We didn't quite get 12 reviews, but 11 people responding? WOW! Love y'all guys! Yes, it's a little more romance and fluff in this one, but the next chapter will definitely be more humorous... I think...

Drop a note and let me know what you think! If you want an update by tomorrow, 12 reviews will do the trick. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"I'm getting married tomorrow!" exclaimed Minako clasping her hands together with her eyes sparkling. "Oh, Kendal! I can't believe we will be married in less than 24 hours!"

Rei almost felt sick seeing how excited she was. Not because she was getting married, but because of how much she flaunted it. The Senshi of Fire shook her head. It wasn't a surprise to Rei. No, she had seen this in the fire several months back. Watching this play out simply confirmed that they were indeed on track. She, Makoto, and Ami were assisting Minako into her dress, as she tried it on one last time before the big day. They were also experimenting with different types of hair styles and make-up designs to go with the dress.

Usagi was to arrive within the hour from the Moon. Her and Mamoru were stopping their construction of the Palace to come and celebrate with their Warrior team leads.

"Oh, this is just so perfect! We have the food and the cake! We also have the guests in town and all the decorations are ready at the villa! Everything is going perfectly!"

Too perfectly, thought Rei. She felt it in her gut. Something really, really bad was getting ready to happen.

She got a text message. Looking down at the screen, she gave a small smirk. It was from Jay.

"Oooooh! Is that Jay?" teased Minako with a large smirk on her lips.

Rei coolly tossed her hair over her shoulder as she turned off her phone. "Maybe."

"I am so excited! He's so good for you," exclaimed the love senshi with such delight on her features.

Rei remained silent still unsure of what do say or do. The women immediately paused when they heard Ami groan in pain and find a chair to sit in. They saw her pain as she clenched her eyes shut held onto her stomach. "Is everything okay?" asked Makoto, who stood by her side ready to pick her up and whisk her off to the hospital.

It was a good five minutes before Ami began breathing raggedly. "That was painful..."

The other women began walking up to the pregnant Senshi and either bent to her level or sat on the floor. "Do we need to call Zach?"

Ami gave a weak smile as she rubbed the round, plump tummy. "Only a matter of time."

"She's coming today," spoke Rei nodding her head looking to Ami, "Just be ready when your water breaks. Your daughter will come very shortly after, so you need to be ready to give a quick birth."

All the women stood silently, not sure how to respond to Rei's sudden prediction.

"You saw that, didn't you?" asked Ami.

Rei nodded her head, "She will be healthy as will you be too."

The Water Senshi's gaze of concern shifted to peace and calm as a serene smile crossed her lips. "Thank you Rei."

The Raven-locked beauty nodded in response.

CRASH!

The women screamed when glass began shattering in the room followed by a rapid shaking in the ground. Ami flipped the communicator on, "ZOISITE!"

Her husband appeared by her side as did the other men beside their respective woman of interest. The men were already in their Shittenou uniform ready for battle.

"Men!" barked Kunzite, "to the streets! Zoisite, hospital, NOW!"

The women immediately felt one of the men securely hold onto them before transporting them to a safer location. Rei felt Jadeite release her after her feet steadily stood on the street. "What's going on?" he asked her hastily, he blue eyes hardened and ready for battle.

Rei turned her attention to where she felt the evil presence. She pointed to the roof top of the building where each woman was just seconds prior. "There!" she exclaimed pointing to a figure that stood up fully on the roof, looking very much like a man.

When the villain leaped off the roof and began walking towards the remaining six, the Senshi of Fire's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be.

She saw him removing his glasses and away from his face; a smirk cross his features. It was a man from her past, one that she wished to forget now that her true husband-to-be was here. It was like a horrible disease that caused cancer to her life. How she desired to get rid of it now, to get rid of this man standing with a smirk as he neared the group. Yet, she didn't understand why her heart began to tug at the man with a sinister smirk.

"Hello Rei," spoke the deep, rich voice.

Her skin shivered, and she felt herself seeking the shelter of Jadeite's presence, though her eyes remained on the new threat, one that she suspected may have been brainwashed by their new hidden enemy.

"Kaidou."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Sorry this was so short... I've been super busy today, but I wanted to post a chapter to keep my promise to my loyal readers. I might not get to post anything soon, but we'll see. What might help encourage the slower updates is if you give feedback or predictions. Yes, I do occassionally reply back to some of my reviewers and we have nice chats at times. SOOOO, let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"Kaidou."

Jadeite looked down at the woman who sought shelter in his arms. She spoke the man's name, a man who had the height and hair color as he. His eyes narrowed as he watched as their new threat began walking towards the men and women warriors. A smirk graced Kaidou's face as he began to hold his hands out as if greeting them warmly.

"How many years has it been Rei?" spoke the man, an eerie chill in his voice. This made the blond man hold onto his woman tighter. He glared deeply at the man approaching them.

Never taking his eyes off of the new threat, he whispered to Rei, "Stand behind me. I'm going too finish him off."

"No."

His eyes widened before he looked down at her, hurt beginning to pang at his chest. "Excuse me?"

Rei's eyes looked up at Jadeite as she whispered, "He has to be brainwashed. Please, please don't kill him."

"Who are you?" demanded Kunzite in his deep tone ready to slay any threat just hours before his and Minako's wedding. Rei could see in the leading Shittenou's eyes that he was angry at such a person on the eve of their very special day.

The opposer stopped his stride and looked up with cool, dead eyes, the smirk on his face never leaving. "Perhaps Rei could tell you. Right, sweetheart?"

The young raven-locked woman closed her eyes and lowered her face.

"What do you have to say? My sweet?" Kaidou spoke as he neared the silent woman of his past. She released Jay and began walking up to the man, who may very well be the next threat. Rei could see invisible strings on this man as if he were a puppet being used to get to the Senshi of Mars. Whoever was the puppet master knew her personally... and wanted to take her out quickly.

She began walking up to him, "What are you doing here Kaidou? Who sent you?"

The older man reached his hand out to her, "I have come to fulfill my vow to you. I have come to take my bride."

Rei felt her blood run cold. Wasn't he already married though? Wasn't it a pure political move he made to marry another woman with more prestigue and power?

"I'm sorry Kaidou, but I thought you were already married," she replied back noticing he was closing his distance in on her. She was getting rather uncomfortable. "Remember? I attended your engagement party at my father's office those years ago."

The tall man standing before Rei scowled. "She left me... for a man with more money and power. They are all shallow, all of them!" he exclaimed as he grasped her hand and looked into her eyes, "...except for you, my sweet Rei."

Jadeite roared and ran towards the man who dared to lock lips with his woman! He pulled out his blade ready to slice his head right off-

Kaidou leaned his head back in time and pulled Rei infront of him, holding her in a choke hold. His dark, cold, dead eyes immediately pierced the Shittenou. "You or your friends dare to try kill me... and she will die too. It will be like a tragic Shakesphere play, remember those Rei? Remember when I would take you to the theater? Remember those days I would take you to the park, to the museums?" Fear began to grip the young woman's eyes as he tightened his hold on her neck. She couldn't breathe!

Jadeite was seeing red. He wanted nothing more than to sever this man limb by limb watching him squirm. His eyes turned to his love's fearful ones as he noticed her reaching for her transforming pen. Jadeite closed his eyes and vanished.

Kaidou's eyes became wide with horror as the man infront of him disappeared. He began looking at all sides dragging the young woman with him, "You try something funny, I will break her neck!" the man shouted with a nasty smirk.

It was a flash of light, not from any of the Shittenou, but from the young woman that caught the older brunette man off guard. She immediately allowed her body to combust into flames, forcing the man to release her and try to extinguish all flames from his clothing and hair.

As the Senshi of Mars ran away to safety, she turned her head just in time to see Jadeite reappear with his blade and slicing the man's heart in half all the way down to his stomach. She saw the other two Shittenou rush to assist their brother in arms.

She didn't hear herself scream bloody murder, nor did she feel her friends Jupiter and Venus swarm around her in their Senshi Fuku to protect her. Her eyes saw the man she once loved fall to the ground, his eyes open, vacant, and body released of the strings that were invisibly attached to him.

She didn't even notice the tears that fell down her face as Jadeite walked back to her, his blue eyes cautiously watching hers. "Are you okay?"

She pushed past him and rushed to the slain man, her hands shaking and eyes burning with tears. She felt no life left in this body. It already felt as if he had been a walking corpse for days... his body feeling like ice. Not that she noticed that detail...

She screamed and cried over the man.

* * *

Jadeite was pissed, worried, and disturbed. The Shittenou decided it be best to call the authorities and to let them handle the body. It was Kunzite who spoke to the Chief Officer as the leader of the team and head authority. They were able to make an arrangement that the Shittenou were allowed to do a forensic test on the body. Kunzite especially wanted Zoisite to examine the evidence with Endymion to see who or what could have caused the possession.

The short-haired, blond Shittenou found out later that day that this man, Kaidou, was merely a reanimated corpse. He was reported missing three weeks ago, and the assigned police forensic team (just an hour after receiving the corpse) found that he had been dead for over two weeks. How his body was presevered so well baffled the forensics department.

He wanted to share this with Rei, though he knew it would cause hurt and further her grieving. Perhaps, if she found out Kaidou had already died (perhaps murdered by their new enemy), she could come to terms and have closure.

For the rest of that evening, Rei refused to speak too him. She left to the Temple, her two senshi kin following and making sure she was okay. He made a conscious attempt at following only to have two arrows of fire shot at his head, which he narrowly missed twice.

"What a night," uttered Nathan looking to his leader, "The night before your wedding, and this happens."

Kendal's eyes narrowed as he turned to the other men, "What sick monster would kill someone only to reanimate them and send them loose on us?"

"A Psychotic one," replied Jay, definitely feeling the short end of the stick. "We need to keep an eye on our loved ones..." he finally declared.

Kendal nodded his head, his brilliant mind thinking over every strategy. "That was a test shot," he finally spoke. "They know who the Sailor Senshi are, especially Rei. Jay?"

"You want me to watch over her, don't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kendal's cool eyes remained unwavering, "You need to protect her at all costs. I will remain with Minako. Nathan," he spoke. "Don't quite move out of Makoto's apartment. Looks like you'll be spending more time with her."

"And we need to let Zach know to stay with Ami," added Nathan rubbing his forehead, "Have we gotten word of what's happening?"

"Zach said her water broke and she went into labor minutes after Kaidou showed up," answered Kendal.

"And he was in full Shittenou uniform?" questioned Jay raising an eyebrow.

All the men remained silent before Nathan and Jay swore. "Our identities are being exposed left and right!" Nathan sighed, "How will we keep them secret so it doesn't give a leg-up on the enemy?"

"Zach was never in view of the enemy when we brought the women out of the room. He went directly to the hospital," answered Kendal. His steely eyes narrowed, "I hope he appeared at the nurses' section rather than the Emergency room waiting area... If so, all the nurses would be forced to take an oath of silence and privacy that a Shittenou's wife was giving birth to his child."

"What a mess," uttered Jay. His thoughts went back to Rei. He wanted nothing more than to be there comforting her during this traumatic time.

"Should we go visit the new parents?" asked Nathan knowing that Makoto would want nothing more than to be there assisting Ami as she brought a new life into the world.

"No." The silver-locked man shook his head. "Zach and Ami are our aces. We cannot reveal them. I will tell Minako and Zach this decision so they can remain hidden. Zoisite will need to remain with his wife."

Jay remained silent as his thoughts returned to the raven-haired woman with violet eyes. He knew he would see her later this evening, but at what cost? He was curious to find out what she would do. But even if she attempted to kick him out of her home, he needed to remain with her no matter what.

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter after 12.. no, 13 reviews! OMG! Yall are awesome! Same as last time. If enough people review, yes, a quick update is ahead. I know, this was a rather dark and morbid chapter... but as the enemies become stronger and more sinister... it's not going to be as cheerful as previous stories may have been with less serious enemies. Hm.. Let's see how many people give predictions or make comments on the next chapter. And... GO!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Jay took a deep breath as his hand rested on the door to the Shrine Rei resided in. Most men would give their women some time to recover from something rather traumatic... or never come back to show their face, but the blond had a mission. He needed to keep the love of his life safe. Regardless of how she would treat him, he needed to make sure her safety was his first and foremost priority.

"I am so dead..." he muttered to himself as he pulled aside the door and walked into the main room of the structure. He saw her sitting there before the fire, meditating. His shoes had long been placed at the entrace of the building, and he walked towards her only in his socks. Long ago back in the Silver Millennium, he had learned the art of conceiling his lifeforce and energy to keep Sailor Mars from being alerted at his presence. There were many times where when his Prince snuck to the Moon Palace for a quick visit of the Princess; he would slip aside to find the fiery beauty always adorning red. If he was lucky, he would catch her in her court dress. The first day he laid his eyes on her a life time ago, he thought he saw an angel. When she became insulted at his pick-up lines and launched fire at him, he quickly learned his lesson and became smitten over the goddess-like fire-wielding woman. She had set his heart ablaze unknowingly.

She ignored him when he treated her civily.

So, to get her attention, he would try stupidly ridiculous things to get a rile out of her. He did physically get burned a few times, but his determination was on her and her alone. He had decided in his mind and heart that she would be his. A life-time ago, it took nearly two years to chip away at the carefully protected and guarded heart of hers. When she finally did surrender her heart to him, he made sure to cherish and care for it as if she were a delicate flower needing constant attention. Sure, their sarcasm got the best of them at times, but her passion and love for him never ceased... that was until that fateful day when the end of the Silver Millenium came.

Jay gritted his teeth as he sat silently near the Priestess as she continued her meditation. He couldn't believe he fell to the evil spirit and energy, his body being used in a similar fashion as Kaidou... That may have been why he was so brutal to that reanimated corpse; it reminded him of his past failures and shortcomings of not being able to protect the Princess of Mars, his wife, when it mattered most.

He shook his head trying to shake that memory out. He was sad when he realized that Rei did not remember their time together, all that careful cultivation he did to make her his own, he thought, was wiped clean. Or... so he thought. As the months after his reawakening passed, he saw glimpses of his angel once again. At least she wasn't as hard-hearted or angry like she was a millenia ago.

He waited patiently for about twenty minutes lost in thought till he noticed her come out of her trance.

He saw her rub her face and close her eyes. The faintest hints of a grin crossed his lips. 'She's so beautiful...'

"I understand why you did what you did to Kaidou," spoke Rei still looking at the fire.

Jay's sapphire eyes quickly snapped to hers; she already knew he was there?!

He saw her shoulders droop just a bit before sighing, "This new enemy is copying what the Dark Kingdom did to you and the other Shittenou... and is trying to get to us through our loved ones." Her amethyst colored eyes turned to the blond man, "They've watched and followed the Senshi as we returned to our homes. The only ones who are unknown to them are Ami and Zach because he teleports the two of them to his place after a battle."

This was news.

He shook his head; she wasn't screaming at him or cursing him while throwing fire down his throat. This was an even BIGGER plus. Perhaps her meditating has done her some good.

Rei rubbed her face of any stray tears, "I am SO angry! Why did they take Kaidou from his wife and kill him all for this sick, sick stunt?! I can only imagine what his last words and thoughts were when he was captured! All because they want to get to me and the other senshi..." Jay cautiously walked to her and sat beside her, pulling her into his arms. She began to weep tears of mourning for a lost friend and the end to a beautiful memory of someone from her past.

He waited and let her cry.

* * *

The next morning, Rei woke in her bed still feeling the bitter sting her tears left in her eyes. When she shifted her body, she was extremely shocked to find none other than a man's arm wrapped protectively around her body. Wait... it wasn't just an arm! Her eyes caught sight that she was actually tangled limb for limb with that said body! What the hell?!

She froze not knowing what to do. Should she roughly push this man off of her and ignore the consequences, or should she wait till he woke up? He had been there for her, and her memory did support that he let her cry and scream in his shoulder for as long as she needed. He was there as her comfort, which she desperately needed. It wouldn't be fair for her to be so rude to him after he sacrified so much of his time this way...

She laid in the bed, thinking. She had memories that did begin to resurface. They were beautiful memories. Of all the Shittenou, he was the first to fall in love with a senshi. He was also the first to team up with Minako to try and make Kunzite's life a living hell. She smirked at those memories. Those actually made her laugh, though she never shared that with him. He was kind of like her in many ways and definitely was her match, though internally she never wanted to admit it.

She remembered what he did during their courtship and how he took her on amazing adventures during their off time. She also remembered the times he would sneak from Earth to visit her during his evenings, her nights, for a few hours before returning to his home planet. She also remembered the times he fiercely fought the evil that tried invading Earth. There were a few times they had the opportunity to fight together when the Moon Princess got stuck in the middle of a skirmish trying to visit Endymion.

Rei rubbed her face with the back of her hand and laid back down. She was resisting these memories... also thinking about when the Dark Kingdom appeared... and when Jadeite reappeared. It was the final battle when she remembered parts of their history, and she swore to never love another man again. When his memories fully returned and be began explaining his comatosed state, she still wasn't fully convinced.

Yet when she began to receive more dreams and visions of the past, she began to see that this was her past husband, Jadeite, the Shittenou who protected the Crowned Prince Endymion. His patience with her spoke VOLUMES, and she began to turn her eyes to him once again.

"I didn't expect you to remain in my arms like this."

Rei felt her face begin to burn, "I could push you off me."

She heard a chuckle as he shifted his body and brought her closer to himself. She squeaked. He grinned. "No.. I prefer to hold you this way. You're so warm," he muttered in her hair.

"You do realize I could burn you alive this second," she threatened.

"But you're not," he countered back teasingly. She heard him give a sigh, "You're so warm and soft... Like a cozy down blanket..."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't even want to ask."

He chuckled and remained where he was holding her contently. "I'd advise you return to sleep..."

How could she? She was being held by a MAN who was not even her own husband!

She began to get up and try pushing him off, "I need to go to the bathroom." It was the lamest excuse she could come up with, in which did allow her freedom. She quickly got up and made a bee line to the restroom and shut the door locking it. She didn't want him walking in on her AT ALL.

Jay released a contented sigh as he remained resting in the bed looking at the door his love hid behind. She would be his once more... just ony a matter of time his mind kept telling him. This morning was HUGE! Perhaps she might have more memories of them than he originally thought. Though he was a businessman and made his own schedule with various high ranking clients, he made sure to tell his secretary last evening to cancel/reschedule all appointments for the next week due to a family emergency.

Yes, he did have family in this time, his relentless sisters and parents, but Rei... she was his family. She was his before the end of that era. He remembered those conversations they had so many years back of how they wanted to start their own family, very much like how Zach and Ami were doing so right now. Glancing to his phone on the side of the bed, he noticed a text from his long time friend, aka Zoisite. He smiled when he saw the picture of the bundle of joy that was held in the arms of the new father (still in his Shittenou uniform). The mother looked tired as well, but she had a smile on her face after the intensive labor. The note under the picture read, "Born 30 minutes after Youma attack. It's a girl."

Jay smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Good for them. He could only imagine all the sleep deprived nights he would be having from this day forward.

The door unlocked and out came Rei, dressed in something casual and not so loose like her pajamas.

He gave a smirk and patted the spot next to him on the bed, "Come. I want to show you something."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like we're doing anything inappropriate."

Instead, Rei chose to grab a chair from the side of the room and drag it to the side of the bed. "I don't trust you," she declared knowing it was more like she didn't trust herself if she did snuggle back into his arms.

He chuckled and showed her the screen to his new phone. "Ami gave birth last night."

Rei's eyes widened as she took the phone and looked at the picture. Her face immediately brightened and she touched the picture. "The baby is so tiny!"

"She and the mom are doing well," spoke Jay as he watched her excitement to the new life. Regardless of what tragedy did happen, great joy seemed to follow.

"She? Have they named her?" asked Rei.

"He didn't announce her name," spoke Jay receiving his phone back. "Just says that she was born 30 minutes after the attack."

"Wow..." the fire senshi spoke. "To think... the new generation of Sailor Senshi are being born... I wonder who's going to be next."

"How about us?" suggested Jay wriggling his eyebrows.

She gasped at him her face immediatey turning crimson. "We're not even married! How could you suggest such a thing?!"

"We were married a life time ago," he spoke. He whispered leaning to her, "Why not do so again?"

She pushed his face away from hers and grimaced. "Don't even think about it! Kendal and Minako are getting married this afternoon. Let them have their time to shine first before you try and take me to Las Vegas drunk."

He smirked, "Ah, so you have thought about it."

"Shut up."

* * *

Author's Note: Tomorrow, I am holding another Open House. That's when I find that I can update this story. I have two more scheduled after tomorrow's... so if you want to see an update sooner than this one, drop a note in a review. If I get more than enough reviews you'll see a quick update.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"Cheers!" shouted all in the banquet hall as the champagne bottles were popped open and corks flew with bubbly alcohol beginning to overflow. There were so many cheers and laughs as the guests from all different parts of the world came to celebrate Kendal and Minako's big day. The bride and groom were currently cutting the cake together. Minako smiled brightly as she was dressed in the finest silks looking very much like a princess in white. Kendal whispered something in her hear which made her smirk back. He was adorned in a white Tuxedo, his best man and other brothers dressed in black tuxes.

Rei stood with the other brides maids, her dress also black with swirls of glittery designs on the flowy fabric. She couldn't take her eyes off of Jay, who looked absolutely handsome in the tux. Goodness, was it hot in here? She had to ask herself that as she fanned herself.

Kendal picked up a piece of cake, and began bringing it to Minako's mouth to eat... in which ended up all over her face. The bride was extremely surprised as he smirked widely. She grabbed a chunk of cake trying to shove it in his face and hair.

Rei shook her head. Thoughts crossed her mind. What if she was to do the same thing to Jay? "Stop it Rei!" she whispered to herself becoming angry those thoughts kept crossing her mind. She didn't realize that the blond man caught her inner battle with the faces she was making. As the bride and groom began sitting down with their cake, the servers began distributing the cake and other desserts (created by Makoto and her bakery) to their guests. Rei sat down in her chair and folded her hands together, the red-rose corsage catching her eyes.

If only...

She saw a plate with cake being slid before her on the table. Her eyes turned up.

"You look lonely over here," winked Jay as he had a plate for himself as well. He sat beside her looking very much the gentleman and businessman he was.

She didn't reply back other than saying a simple, "Thank you."

The blond man raised an eyebrow, "Rei is being polite all of a sudden? Is there something I missed?"

She shoved his shoulder while stuffing her face with cake. "Shut up dork," she replied back smirking as he gave her a face.

"Geez, didn't have to push me so hard," he muttered rubbing his arm.

"At least I'm not throwing you across a wall or shoving fire up your butt," she replied sarcastically.

He chuckled deeply, "Such a violent woman!" He also took a bite of his cake, "What am I going to do with you?"

A server came by offering flukes of champagne. Rei nodded her head and graciously received one. Jay took one as well. He kept a mental note to himself tallying how many glasses the raven-haired woman would be drinking this evening. He knew he would need to keep an eye out for her, especially with the young men around that were invited by both Minako and Kendal eyeing his future-wife-to-be.

As the food and drinks continued to be passed around, more and more people began laughing and cheering for the new married couple as they were called out to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

Rei received a refill of her champagne and began sipping it as she watched her friends. They looked so happy together and so in love. Maybe it was the alcohol beginning to loosen her up or make her think strange things, but she was really wanting that kind of happiness... the love she saw not just in Minako and Kendals' eyes, but she also saw the same looks in Ami and Zachariah's eyes as well.

She gave a sigh just after she finished polishing off the second glass of bubbly liquid.

When would it be her turn?

She even saw Usagi and Mamoru standing to the side of the room. They both had joined the wedding procession as the best man and maid of honor. They arrived late last evening getting a chance to see the Water Senshi and Ice Shittenou's new babe at the hospital.

A baby... that really made her think back to a desire she had growing up. She really wanted to have a few little ones running around that she could chase after when they got old enough. The sound of children's laughter filling her house was something she also desired... but when would that happen?

Time seemed to be eaten up as more and more people joined the dance floor with their partners. She gave another sigh as the server began filling her glass once again. She glanced down to it seeing the replenishment of the liquid and smiled as she began drinking it down once again. This seemed to be her only comfort now.

Jay laughed beside her as Kendal swooped Minako off her feet, and she squealed in delight as he carried her in his strong arms. The blond gave a wolf-whistle as his leader of the Shittenou gave his bride a smirk. The untransformed Senshi of Venus gave a wave to her guests, and he began to carry her off to their honeymoon suite which was several floors above the hotel party room.

The men and women continued partying as the music and dancing continued.

The blond man turned to the woman beside him, who finished her third drink. He had a hard time reading her expression as she set the glass down on the table. She turned her violet eyes to his blue eyes. He immediately knew that she was getting very buzzed... if not, borderline drunk. She called over one server to get a refill.

"Rei, don't you think you may have had enough?" he asked her.

She glared at him as she grabbed her now refilled glass. "Leave me alone jerk." She began downing it.

Oh yeah... She was on her way to getting plastered. Jay took away her emptied glass as soon as she set it down on the table. She gave him a glare. "That's mine!" She got up and tried reaching for it. He kept it from her as she began leaning her body over his, clevage really close to his face. "Give that back Jadeite!"

"Shhh," he hushed putting his finger to her lips. "We don't want to be giving away secrets now, are we?"

She pouted her red lips carefully applied on by a professional make-up artist, "Jay, please give that back!"

"You've had enough," he finalized and handed it to a server who was picking up empty glasses.

She gave a small whine, still leaning over Jay's body, her arm outreached. She brought her arm in balling a fist, "But it was SO GOOD!"

He gave a nervous chuckle, using his hands to try and gently push her off his own body. She plopped back in her chair groaning. "Man... when will my day to get married be?" she asked aloud.

Jay looked at her raising an eyebrow. Was she seriously asking this outloud? "What do you mean?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Ami's married and has a kid. Minako's married and getting ready to make a kid. Makoto's already made a kid and will be proposed to soon. Usagi has a future kid who visits every once in a while... which she and Mamoru still need to make," she spoke bluntly with a look of distaste.

Jay nearly fell out of his chair. "Wait, what?!" His face began burning brightly from that little bit of information.

Rei, eyes beginning to look glassy from the drunkenness, stared at the businessman. "When will it be my time to get married? I want someone to love me and a child to love..."

Yep, she was very drunk.

She placed her head in her hands. "This was the day I was supposed to be married! Instead, it's Minako getting married. My visions kept showing me a calendar that this was the day I was to be married and receive my happily ever after, but no..."

Jay's blue eyes widened, as he rubbed the back of his head. Why was she telling him all of this? Her amethyst eyes snapped back to him, and she leaned towards him as if to share a secret. "Do you love me Jay?"

Well that was blunt. He really wanted to loosen his white tie from around his neck. "Why are you asking me that now?"

"Do you love me Jay?" she asked point blank.

Would she remember his words? "I do love you Rei," he finally answered back, all seriousness in his features, no longer joking with her.

She nodded her head almost as if receiving orders from her superior. "Good. Then let's get married tonight."

His face became red. "What, what?!"

She nodded, "Let's get married tonight... there's bound to be a chapel somewhere... Oh! Let's get married in Vegas."

Jay began to gulp. He needed to get away from this woman... cause he knew she would be angry and start throwing her fire at him in this drunken state if he refused her suggestion. Yet, he knew the next morning when she woke in his arms and bed, the best case scenario would be her castrating him. It didn't look good either way.

She looked into his eyes, "Please Jay? Could we get married tonight in Vegas?"

"Uhhmm," coughed the blond man. Could he really take advantage of her in this vulnerable state like this?

"I'm not vulnerable!" she exclaimed to him grabbing his face in her fingers, "You're just afraid that I might actually love you back. Stupid fool." She smashed her red lips on his sharing a kiss with him, not realizing she was staining his lips with her make-up. Jay's eyes widened as he tasted the champagne on her tongue as she began to deepen the kiss with him.

Awww... screw it, he thought to himself grabbing her and returning the gesture. No one paid attention, of course for they were off in their own world of mirth and excitement as they danced or drank. Rei came up for air after several minutes. "See, that wasn't so hard," she smirked as she whispered that in his ear. "The next step would be to get married..."

His body began to react to her suggestions as she began to become super grabby feely. He was torn and didn't know what to do.

She smirked and gave him a kiss on his jaw, "Ready for Vegas?"

He looked into her violet eyes. He gave a gulp feeling sweat beginning to fall down the side of his face. He placed his hand lovingly by her neck and gave it a light caress. "I love you Rei," he spoke as she began to smile at him. He then watched as her eyes rolled back into her head, the lids of her eyes close, and her body become limp. He carefully caught her in his arms, her body dead weight. His breathing was very rigid as he tried calming himself. He began to support her weight in his strong arms.

"Sorry Rei," he spoke in her ear, "But I'm not going to let my passion ruin this for us. I want you to tell me these things when your sober." He brought her forehead up to his lips which he kissed tenderly. Perhaps she might not remember that he pinched a certain pressure point at her neck to knock her out. He walked to a private hallway where he quickly willed his Shittenou uniform on to teleport the two of them back to Rei's home.

Jay refused to pull a Zach and Ami wedding stunt while she was intoxicated. He refused to take advantage of her. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

Author's Note: I ALMOST had them marry in Vegas... ALMOST. I was THIS CLOSE. But we will see what happens. Three more chapters plus an epilogue left... I'm on the edge of doing a bonus story titled 'Seasons' featuring Usagi and Mamoru if the final boss does not show their ugly face in the next three chapters. I've been thinking about it for the last few weeks... not sure if I want to do it though. We will see.

14 reviews! Yall ROCK! Chapter 8 is in the works. Perhaps is more than enough reviews are given plus some new people giving feedback too (you know who you are!), you'll see a sooner update than this one. :)

Till Next Time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"We're here," spoke Jay parking his car in front of the lobby door. Rei lowered her sunglasses still sitting in her seat seeing someone come out from the hotel doors. A bellman came out to greet the couple bowing respectfully to them, "It is good to see you Mr. Jefferson. We have been expecting you and your guest."

The blond gave a nod stepping out of his car and walking to the other side to let his love out. Rei gave him a smile and nodded her head as she stood on her feet. It was very windy out this day, and she heard that this evening might be the first snow of the season in the mountains. Not that it would effect the hot springs of course...

She held his hand as he handed the keys to the bellman and nodded his head, "I trust you'll care for her. Not a scratch."

The man bowed low again and quickly ran to take care of his duty. Rei held onto her purse as they walked into the lobby to check in.

Though she wasn't too happy that they would be sharing the same room, she was more than thankful they would both receive seperate futons to sleep on. She concluded though that Jay was a safe person to be around, and he was much more honorable than she originally thought. After waking up that morning with a splitting headache from the booze, she came to find Jay sleeping in the same bed with his body curled around hers. This almost seemed to become the new normal for her to wake up with him holding onto her. She was thankful to realize she was still in the same clothes as the night before, no matter how formal they may have been. She was thankful to know he tried no funny business with her that night...

...or do what she demanded of him. Her mind vaguely recalled her words and urgings that they marry in Vegas. Perhaps she blacked out from the alcohol shortly after that. She didn't know, but she was thankful to see that Jay had done the honorable thing by taking her back to her home and waiting for her to come back to her senses.

When he asked if she wanted to continue with their reservation at the Spa and Hot Springs, she was more than willing to comply. He was building her trust big time. Last night was a HUGE test of character to her, and he passed with flying colors.

Jay received his key to the room and received her hand once again in his. He gave her a dashing smile, which she felt a blush come to her cheeks. "So, what are the plans for today?" she asked him, her gaze returning to his sapphire blue eyes.

"Anything," he replied back. "We have the next three days to enjoy."

She blinked, "Three days? I thought this was only going to be a one-day stay."

He paused, "I can shorten the stay if you would prefer."

"No- no..." she cut in shaking her head, "I just thought it was a one day stay... But three days is good. It's just been a while since I've left the Shrine alone unrelated to Senshi business."

He smirked at her, "You needed a vacation. Admit it."

"A vacation?" Mars scoffed. "We can never enjoy vacations while always on duty as guardians."

"You will these next few days," the blond replied squeezing her hand. As they made their way to the room, Rei couldn't help but see the beauty around her. This was definitely a high-end, exclusive place to enjoy for those with a good amount of cash in their pocket. She could tell that Jay was not sparing any expense to woo her on this mini-vacation.

* * *

They first went to grab a bite to eat at a local restaruant down the way with traditional Japanese style food. When full, fat, and happy, Jay then escorted the raven-locked beauty to the local shops that were all small, quaint, and to the brim with antiques or beautiful treasures she seemed to appreciate. Anything she seemed to admire, Jay pulled out his card to pay for it. She did glare at him the first transaction he made for exclusively her, but he gave her a devilish smile. "It's the least I can do after you almost dragged me to the altar in Vegas."

She huffed, "Shut it."

After each of the purchases he made, he spoke to the local manager of the shop to send it back to the Hotel Room and handed the people his business card. "Please tell them these packages are for me."

They would bow their heads, "Of course Jefferson-san."

Rei didn't even know how much crap he bought... no... "good stuff" she had to remind herself. She learned rather quickly not to pick something up so he wouldn't immediately buy it for her. It didn't take Jay too long after that to start buying her items or clothes that she looked at for more than a few seconds. She wanted to hiss at him. These things were not exactly things she desired to be purchased for her on his whim.

How much money did he really have anyways?!

She had no clue how much was purchased as they left the last store. She looked up at Jay raising an eyebrow. "You didn't have to buy me all those things."

He gave her a small smirk, "But I wanted to."

She gave an exaggerated sigh and let him lead her to their next destination, the hot springs.

* * *

She leaned back in the hot, clouded water of the Onsen. Her hair was piled up on top of her head and a towel was wrapped around her body as she leaned back to rest. This was so delightful...

"Mind if I join you?"

One of Rei's eyes opened spying her date with a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest bare with lean, solid muscle. She had to keep herself from staring too long. Her eyes turned up to his, as he smiled down at her and slowly made his way into the water enjoying the hot temperature. He sat beside her reaching out his strong arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Smooth," she sarcastically remarked.

He smirked at her, "You're welcome to rest your head on my shoulder... if you'd like of course."

"Really."

"Yes, really," he answered back, "Or do I need to remind you of last night when you were ready to jump my bones?"

She playfully splashed some water in his face.

He chuckled and became comfortable resting in the Hot Spring. Rei never moved from her position next to him.

"So... what do you think's going to happen next?" spoke the fire senshi after a long while of soaking in the water in a comfortable silence.

The Shittenou shrugged his shoulders, his eyes remaining closed. "Only God knows."

"Who do you think the next target will be for that Youma?" she asked.

He really didn't want to think of those things right now. He preferred admiring the view he had of her as she sat beside him resting, her towel covering up her clevage and all other private areas. When he did not reply back, she pushed a pressure point on his body. He winced at the jab, "What was that for?"

"I wanted to know what your reply would be."

He opened one eye and looked down at her, "I don't know. I'm not the psychic around here. Maybe the other Shittenou and Senshi will have taken care of the matter when we return."

"Jay!"

He chuckled, "If we are needed, it'll be a simple transfor_mation and teleportation to Tokyo." He kissed her forehead and sighed. "Just enjoy the peace and quiet while we still have it here."

Rei nodded her head finally willing herself to relax and lay her head on Jay's shoulder.

* * *

Dinner was served in their room once they returned to the luxurious hotel. They both began scrambling over which food items they wanted. "Hey! Hey!" shouted Rei reaching for the cold noodles. "I had dibs on those!"

"I ordered these," he teased, "If you want some, you have to ask really, really nicely... and maybe throw in a kiss too."

She glared, "You want me to WHAT?"

"You forced a french kiss on me last night," reminded Jay with a smirk, "which I rather enjoyed. Perhaps we could do an instant reply."

A pair of chopsticks were thrown at his head.

He laughed.

* * *

Their was a knock on their door, and Jay went to open it. He smirked at all the packages he had purchased. Perfect. Rei was going to be throwing a fit seeing all that he got her! Not that it was a big deal... he was after all very, very wealthy.

"Who was it?" called Rei braiding her hair for the evening as she dressed in her full length pajama pants and shirt. The weather began to drop in the mountains, and she was not looking forward to braving the chilly weather this night.

"The bellman bringing up all your new things," he smirked as they were carted into the room.

Rei's eyes widened and her face paled. "JAY! What's all this?!"

"Your items from the light shopping earlier today," he answered casually.

She glared, "That's not 'light shopping'! Looks like you brought a friggin' tourist shop in here!"

He shrugged pulling out one particular bag and handed it to her. "You might want to put this one one."

She took it cautiously and took off the fancy tissue paper that rested on the top. She pulled out an oversized flannel shirt that she admired at one of the stores. Her eyes lit up. "I didn't know you got this for me!" A huge smile crossed her lips, "Thank you, Jay. I appreciate this."

Now she wouldn't be cold this evening! He definitely earned more brownie points for that!

"There's something else in there for you too," spoke Jay, a twinkle in his eye.

She raised an eyebrow curious if the matching scarf and earmuffs were also in there too.

She reached in and saw the items were wrapped in more tissue. She completely upwrapped it, her face immediately turning crimson and her heart thundering in her chest.

OH.

MY...

"Do you like them?" he asked her teasingly.

She glared at him immediately shoving the lingerie set back into the bag. "REALLY?!"

He smirked, "You really like them? Oh good!"

She hissed at him and threw the bag in his face.

* * *

Author's Note: Two more chapters and then... an epilogue. And we still need the villain to show it's u-g-l-y face. Too much to write, and so little time! Leave me a review. Enough of them will see a speedy update, how about... later this evening or tomorrow morning? Would you prefer an update then? Chapter 9 is currently being edited but it is fully written. Chapter 10 is in the works. The sooner you want to see the update, the more feedback I need. Thanks guys! Next chapter will be a HUGE TWIST and... CLIFF HANGER! Oh, I love my task as the author. XD Till next time lovies!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was the final day of what turned out to be Jay and Rei's mini vacation. He smirked at her reaction to all the items he purchased her. Some she seemed extremely delighted in receiving (which she was currently wearing like simple jewelry, clothes, a hat, designer boots..), or she would hiss and throw at his face (AKA bras... you get the picture).

Rei returned for one last time to the hotsprings, allowing her muscles to relax in the hot waters. She was in the women's section this time not wanting another awkward situation with a local nudist who desided to go into the co-ed hotsprings and begin hitting on all the women there. Jay didn't look too thrilled at the man when he began hitting on Rei, in which the woman gave the old dirty man a slap and promptly left the springs.

Though, she did have a premonition. Something was getting ready to happen... and she wasn't quite sure what. Good thing she was alone here in the women's section in case she had to transform.

Then again maybe not.

A young girl stepped into the spring and began sitting at the far corner. Something wasn't quite right with that girl... she could feel it... Against better judgement, she decided to close her eyes and rest her weary mind.

"Mommy?"

Rei's eyes snapped open as she heard the little voice. She looked down seeing the girl maybe two feet away from where she stood. How did she not hear her moving? How did she get there so fast? The Senshi if Fire didn't quite now how to respond seeing this girl with raven black hair to her shoulders and bright Sapphire eyes as deep as the oceans...

The raven-haired woman furrowed her brow, "Sorry kid, you've got the wrong person. I don't have any children-"

"Yet."

Amethyst snapped back to Sapphire. Rei was starting to become creeped out. "What are you talking about?"

The girl sweetly smiled, "You'll meet me in a few years."

That REALLY caught Rei's attention. She was really starting to become unsettled. "Excuse me? But who are you?"

The girl's Sapprire eyes immediately started becoming a dark black before a horrible smirk played on her face, "I'm YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Rei immediately dodged when the young girl made a dive for the Fire Senshi. Rei hissed as she leaped tightly holding her towel in place.

The demented voice began chuckling evilly speaking through the body of the young girl, "She was so easy to catch and manipulate... your sweet, sweet daughter. Too bad you and your husband have been looking for her for YEARS!"

Rei began to feel sick as the voice continued taunting her. She needed to find Jay!

"No, no, no Mommy Dearest- you can't leave to go find Daddy," taunted the little girl as she blocked Rei's only exit. Rei was trapped. She was trying to think fast. What on earth should she do? Should she transform and fight this girl? Should she wait for reinforcements?

"And when my master is DONE WITH YOU AND DADDY, you'll see what wonders you can bring to his new KINGDOM!"

And just like that, the child immediately became unconscious when a certain blond man in a towel struck a pressure point to knock the young girl out. She fell face first into the water.

Rei shrieked as she went to grab the young child and immediately picked her up out of the water checking to make sure she didn't breathe any water into her lungs. Fortunately for them, none did come into her airways. Rei gently laid the girl down on the rock beside the springs and began to shake.

Was this truly her daughter from the future? Hers and Jay's? Her eyes did look identical to his ocean-blue ones before they became dead and lacked life.

Was this child even alive?!

"The enemy?" spoke Jay seriously looking down at this little girl.

Rei nodded her head still holding her towel tightly around her body. Her mind was still in shock at the information that demented voice told her. It was true, Chibi Usa did come from Crystal Tokyo years back. Was there a repeat happening now? Except this time instead of requesting help, the enemy decided to drag a poor innocent girl into the equation? Was her body dead and her soul gone?

She shrieked when she saw Jay create fire in his hands angrily looking down at the little human. She immediately covered her body on top of the young girl's, "NO!"

His narrowed blue eyes frowned, "It's just another pawn used by that enemy. Remember that man? Kaidou?" He almost spit that name out in disgust. Rei could feel it; this girl was still alive. Perhaps the enemy took control of her body at a young age... but she was still alive and breathing.

Rei's eyes narrowed, "Did you hear what she told me from the beginning?"

He paused, "I heard her speaking about you and her daddy being turned evil by her new master. Not that it will ever happen."

Compassion showed in her eyes as she sat up and began to sweep away the wet hair from the young girl's face. "She called me mommy..."

Jay's head snapped to the woman beside him, eyes wide, "What?!"

"...her words were, 'No, no, no Mommy Dearest- you can't leave to go find Daddy'. She was referring to you as her daddy," spoke the Senshi, almost not believing what was coming from her own lips. In a faint whisper she added, "She called me her Mommy."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The couple didn't leave that evening. In fact, they booked another night to remain at the resort courtesy of their new "guest". The other Senshi and Shittenou arrived plus their King and Queen (minus Ami, Kendal and Minako, of course).

The others were all in the Senshi and Shittenou uniforms in case the young girl happened to awaken. Mars was meditating.

"This is almost like the Dark Kingdom all over again," spoke Nephrite crossing his arms.

"Who in their right mind would kidnap a little girl and possess her like this?" asked Zoisite rubbing his chin in thought with a frown.

"Someone sick and twisted like Metallia," spat Jadeite not liking the way this scenario was going. He saw the little girl sleep. This could possibly be his own flesh and blood, his FUTURE daughter. Apparently there had been a visitor from the future before, but like this?!

"So what are our solutions?" asked Jupiter. She looked to the other members of the team, "Should we find Pluto and warn her of this? Perhaps she may know this young girl?"

"I can call her," spoke Sailor Moon biting her lip. "Maybe she could bring Chibi Usa too to confirm if she knows this child."

"But we can't leave her like this, Sailor Moon," spoke Tuxedo Mask gently touching her shoulders. "Even if she would return home, whatever is making her evil needs to be dealt with.

Mars immediately snapped her eyes open then turning to her leader, "The Silver Crystal!"

Moon glanced to the Senshi of Fire her eyes brightening. "Won't that destroy her?"

Sailor Mars stood and walked over to the rest of the team. "No. If she is indeed my d-daughter, "she nearly stuttered out. Gosh, that sounded strange to her, "then the Silver Crystal will heal her from whatever evil was put inside of her unwillingly."

"Is that what you discovered?" asked Jadeite, his attention definitely caught. He looked down at the girl once more. What if Mars hadn't stopped him, and he HAD finished off this child that could be half him and half Rei...? He suppressed a shutter not even wanting to consider that possibility.

The raven-haired senshi nodded, "Yes. I saw it in a vision. The Silver Crystal will purify this child. Hopefully then she can tell us the truth."

The blonde senshi with pigtails nodded her head and began to take out her Crystal. The girl remained asleep as the Senshi of the Moon activated the crystal and began awakening its power once more. The room began to glow, and the adults in the room braced themselves for what was to come next.

"Silver Crystal. Please bring healing to this child. Free her of the evil that has held captive her soul!"

Light flooded the room and the little girl's eyes widened as her mouth opened. A chilling, piercing scream was heard as the monster inside her began shrieking; for on the inside, it was eaten up by the light piece by piece. As the power began to return to a soft glow, the little girl's mouth closed. Her eyes began to flutter before she began looking around at everyone.

Her big, innocent Sapphire-blue eyes looked around before they landed on Jadeite. The girl quickly got up, ran, and wrapped her arms around the blond man in uniform. She hid her face in his clothes and did not let go. He was quite stunned as the child held onto him for dear life before he gently brought his arms around her. A bit awkwardly, he soothingly rubbed her back.

Tuxedo Mask smiled, "Ah, reminds me of when Chibi Usa did the same thing to me."

"Is Chibi Usa someone we will meet soon?" asked Zoisite, "I keep hearing all these stories about the girl from the future."

"She was something else," muttered Mars, "I can tell you that."

The little girl's face immediately lifted and looked over to the raven-locked senshi. She released the man and made a beeline to the woman and wrapped her arms around Rei's fuku-clad's waist. "MOMMY!" she shouted and held her tight. Mars froze, and her body became rigid. She looked down at the little girl with wide eyes before turning them back to Jadeite's.

"No. Friggin. Way."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Author's Note: So I'm thinking this will be an indication that the final boss will come in the next chapter or the Epilogue... or it might just spill over into (I can't believe I'm saying this) the final arc of this storyline.

(GROAN...) I wanted it to be done with Autumn! But the story had a mind of it's own and said, "OH NO! We are going to give our loyal fans a ride of their life!" (SIGH) So, here's the unofficial announcement. There may be anoter story after this one. _... Leave a comment, review, suggestion, prediction... anything just to let me know you're interested in the story or hate its guts.

Love you guys!  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The little girl refused to leave Rei or Jay's side. When asked what her name was by one of the other Senshi or Shittenou, she would hide her face in either the robes of the raven-haired priestess or in the suit of the blond businessman.

Rei agreed to let the little girl act as a Miko in the temple assisting with bringing in wood and keeping the area spotless with the straw broom, of course this was all within eye-sight of the priestess. The little girl didn't say much, but she did sing simple songs that Rei remembered hearing from her mother as a child. The little girl also smiled a lot when her eyes caught the gaze of either of her parents glancing over at her.

Days seemed to become weeks as the senshi waited for Pluto's summon to be fulfilled. It seemed though the senshi was rather busy dealing with something else. Perhaps there were challenges with the timeline? No one knew.

So the little girl remained with Rei. Of course, Jay came and visited every day staying the evening in another room assigned to him though there were a few times he tried sneaking to Rei's room without her noticing (to check on her of course). There were a few nights, though, that Jay awoke with a small, warm bundle sleeping at his side. He gave a soft smile when he saw the little girl there, resting peacefully with a little smile on her face. He usually would pick her up and carry her back to her room, to which he would wake up in the morning finding that same little girl curled up at his side once more.

During this time, Usagi and Mamoru did marry, to which the young girl was able to watch and participate in the unique celebrations of the King and Queen. Kendal and Minako returned for that event, both still in their newly-wed, honeymoon phase with rose-tinted vision of each other. They were surprised when they saw the young girl with raven tresses clinging to Jay's pant leg.

"Do you know you have a kid attached to your clothes?" pointedly asked Kendal raising a single silver eyebrow.

"Did you know that you have a wife attached to your arm?" retorted Jay dismissing the question his leader asked.

Minako smiled brightly as she looked down to the little child, "What's your name, sweety?"

The big sapphire eyes of the child watched carefully the blonde woman before hiding her face in her "daddy's" pant leg. The business man chuckled and rubbed the young girl's head, "She doesn't talk to strangers."

"Hmmm," thought Kendal curious about the child and her origins.

"She kind of reminds me of Chibi Usa," spoke the Love Senshi off-handedly.

Jay smiled, "We've been hearing that name tossed around a lot. Chibi Usa."

"You'll meet her one day," Minako announced waving her hand in the air. "That young girl was something else. She's become a beautiful young lady. We saw her some years back. She looks more and more like her mother."

The young raven-locked girl looked up to the senshi of Venus before saying, "Chibi Mina is my best friend."

Jay turned down looking at the child having said something for the first time in days other than singing a song or calling out 'Mama!' or 'Papa!'. "Chibi Mina?"

The future daughter of the blond Shittenou looked into the man's eyes and smiled before nodding his head, "She is my best friend! Uncle Kunzite and Auntie Venus are her mommy and daddy."

Jay immediately caught the blush that covered the Senshi's face and the slight hue of red that stained the cheeks of his Commanding officer. Well, this was indeed news.

"Well, I know their daughter's name," spoke Jay pointing to the newly weds who were still in shock of the news, "Yet I have no clue what your name is, sweetheart."

The young girl shyly looked up at the man who would soon be her father, and she smiled brightly, "My name is Rei."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was late at night when Rei and Jay finally returned to the temple. Jay held the young girl in his arms as she laid her head over his right shoulder. Rei couldn't help but smile watching as the young girl began to drool over Jay's blue dress shirt. Not that he cared, but it was still an adorable sight to see. To think, they were both in the presence of their future daughter... she wondered if Usagi and Mamoru felt the same way she did at this moment, staring at a young girl who would soon be hers and Jay's creation.

Rei slid open the door to the temple and let the business man in. He thanked her softly and with a nod before walking over to "Chibi Rei's" assigned room to tuck the child into bed.

Rei's heart began to warm. Though she may be stubborn and angry at threats, insults, and plain old teasing from this insufferable man, she watched as he gently cared for a young girl. This brought the senshi to care more for this man. Rei went to her room and began taking off her jewelry, pull down the combs from her hair, and dress into her pajamas. As she was ready to slip into her futon, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she spoke as she set in her bed. Her amethyst eyes caught the sight of Jay as he slipped in and closed the door. He turned around and walked over to where she was sitting. He gave a smile and ran a hand through his curly, short blond locks.

"That child is something else," he chuckled, "I'm surprised I didn't wake her!"

Rei smiled and nodded her head, her thoughts traveling back to how kind this business man had been to the child. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him being a wonderful fa"ther to any children he sired. "She really did open up today," commented the senshi but paused beginning to feel the chill of colder weather Autumn usually brought in.

The blond noticed her chill before he took off his suit coat, pulled off his tie, and began pulling back her covers. Rei began to hiss and protest as he wrapped his arms around her and pull her close.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?!" fire began forming in her eyes as she forced herself not to will the same element at her finger tips thus destroying her cozy bed.

He used his strong arms to embrace her and hold her close as she continued struggling against him and hissing. He huffed, "Calm down Rei. I'm just trying to keep you warm."

She froze at his comment, "I am not sleeping with you!"

He looked into her amethyst eyes and gave a devilish smirk after a few moments, "Oh? Not ever? Isn't Chibi Rei proof of our future passionate nights together?"

A bright red blush covered her face as she averted her eyes elsewhere. "Not now at least... I need to set an example for our daughter."

Jay knew exactly what she was meaning. Before, he wouldn't have minded spending that intimate time with Rei before they married, in which he was originally planning on proposing the day they met with that youma attack almost one year ago. But having met and spent time with his future little girl, any lust he had for the woman currently in his arms was cooled for the time being. He knew he needed to be careful now with little eyes and ears in this temple. Something in him welled to wanting to protect this young girl as much as setting the example for her. "I'll wait for that," spoke Jay with a small smirk, a teasing tone beginning to come into his tone, "We don't want Chibi Rei catching us creating her, now do we?"

Rei gasped and hissed as she began trying to push out of his arms as he began to laugh while holding her steady in them, the twinkle in his eye as he kissed her forehead, "We won't be doing anything, Rei. I'm just wanting to keep you warm from the chill in this weather."

"You promise you won't try any funny business?"

"I'm still in my suit, aren't I?"

Rei noticed he was still very much in the pressed shirt, vest, and pants...

"It is rather cold," muttered the priestess.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek this time settling in futher into her futon, "Let's rest while we can. Don't forget, we have a meeting with the team tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes. "How can I forget?"

He chuckled and adjusted his hold on her as she became comfortable in his arms. Though sleep didn't seem to always come easy to the shittenou, thanks to his military past in both the Silver Millenium and after his coma with the memories(thanks to Beryl), he found it easy to slip into sleep with his love in his arms. Both he and Rei didn't notice the little girl slip into the same room, and find a spot to snuggle in that cool, Autumn night.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Either the room was extremely dark, the bed, or the warmth from their embrace resting in the bed was exceptionally comforting to both that neither of the people asleep woke when the sound of the doors to the temple slid open and voices began ringing in the halls.

"...not meditating?"

"Isn't she normally up before dawn?"

"Did she drink too much last evening?"

"Maybe he had a late night with Jay- OW!"

"Quiet! Do you want Rei to give you third degree burns, Nathan?"

"It was just..."

"Let's see if she's still in bed," spoke the cheery bubbly voice belonging to no other than Minako. As she opened the door leading to her friend's room and ready to throw her out of bed, she shouted, "Good Morning Sunshine! Time to get out of-"

The love senshi's eyes widened at the sight of the three snuggled in the rather small futon still sleeping peacefully.

The blonde's jaw dropped as did at least two other people in the group with a few blushes and a few smirks.

"Someone..." the leader of the senshi whispered, "get me a camera... or my cell phone."

A flash went off, "Got it." Ami held up her device and began saving it to her data system. "One for the books."

"Let's let them sleep," spoke Makoto, "Rei and Jay deserve this. You know they don't sleep well at night-"

"I agree," added Ami putting away her cell phone and reaching to Zach who was holding their little baby, "We have the evidence. Let them enjoy these moments together before reality hits them."

"Jay could care less if we caught them like this," spoke the long haired, blond man with a shrug.

Kendal's ice blue eyes looked to his comrad, "You know for Rei's sake, he would throw fire at anyone who disturbed the two of them... happened back in the Silver Millenium."

"Oh yeah..." uttered the new father. His green eyes looked to the ceiling contemplative. "Well... I suppose we should just wait then in the other room till they wake."

"Let them think we didn't catch them?" shrugged Nathan, "We knew they would be together again later than sooner."

Makoto and Kunzite began slowly sliding the doors closed to the room. The brunette woman shooing the people into the main meeting room of the temple. "The least we can do is allow them their privacy as they wake up," spoke the leader of the Shittenou.

"And give them the picture as blackmail?" teased Zach. He hissed when he felt his wife smack the back of his head with one hand as she carried the baby in the other. He saw her blue eyes glaring at him. "No. I will give it to them when they begin missing Chibi Rei after she returns to the future."

"Good idea," nodded Makoto as their group began walking down the hall to the main meeting room.

The leader of the senshi sighed as she held hands with her new husband, "Oh! Such a blossoming love! Maybe they might get married sooner than later."

Zach smirked. Knowing Jay as long as he did, the two might decide to elope in Vegas after this little ordeal.

Not that it was a surprise to those around.

They knew the two would be getting together. It was just a matter of time before they overcame their stubborness and actually spent time together.

"I think they'll go right to making a kid," spoke Zach nodding his head in a matter of fact tone.

He felt a second smack come from his irritated wife.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jay felt movement, which stirred him awake. His deep blue eyes peaked open as he saw the woman next to him. A smile began forming on his lips as she shifted to be more comfortable. He noticed the light begin to shine into the room. It was morning. Something lingered in the back of his mind that he had something he needed to take care of.

He heard her call his name in that groggy voice as she turned her head towards him, her sleepy eyes opening to look up at him. He placed a kiss on her forehead and used his fingers to sweep away some strands of hair. "Morning."

She gave him a smile before sighing and laying back down, "What time is it?"

He shrugged as he pulled her back in his arms, "Not sure. The sun is up though."

He felt her body zing up and he eyes widen, hair flying all over the place and their young future daughter quickly stirring at the abrupt movement. Both Jay and Rei's eyes widened at the sight of the little girl who decided to come to her room at night, so it seemed.

Not that they were going to ask what Chibi Rei was doing here, albeit she had a habit of going to one of her future parent's rooms at night. It was a little startling to see that she was indeed in the room with them, her eyes still glazed as her tired brain tried waking up the lethargic body from sleep.

Rei carefully rubbed the arm of the little girl noticing her fall back into the futon and decide to sleep a little more. Both of her future parent's blinked in surprise before a sweatdrop fell from the side of their head.

"Alrighty then," uttered Jay a bit amused.

"The senshi meeting," uttered Rei, her voice beginning to panic. She looked at Jay, "They have to be on their way!"

He rubbed his face as he also sat up, "Don't worry... nothing happened. You waking up with me and our daughter here is innocent enough. Look. I'm still in my dress clothes from last night and you are in your pajamas."

"I... I don't know."

He embraced her and kissed her temple, "Everything is okay. We are just getting up a little later than normal. We will have the meeting, no one will suspect a thing."

She looked into his eyes, her heart trying to convince her otherwise. Her gut was saying something else, "Jay..."

"You have nothing to worry about."

It was about ten minutes later, Rei was dressed in her Priestess clothing, Jay, still in now wrinkled pants and shirt (no tie) as they walked to the main meeting room. To their surprise, everyone sat in the room quietly chatting to each other. It was when the couple, known for their skills in fire manipulation appeared, they turned to them completely silent.

Rei and Jay became very silent as six sets of eyes watched them silently... till Zach decided to open his mouth.

"Was the sex good last night?"

Rei was THIS close to throwing fire at the man before she felt a tugging on her clothes. She looked down to watch Chibi Rei look up at her mom with bright eyes. "Mom, what's sex?"

Forget Rei wanting to burn the man. Jay was already rolling up his sleeves and storming over to drag his long time friend out of the room by his pony tail!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Author's Note: A LOT has happened over the last month (which was the last time I updated...). For those of you who don't know, I am a Real Estate Agent. I have quite a few house and land listings, closings, and rentals that I have been taking care of over the month. There was other family stuff that has been going on as well which has taken quite a bit of time. I also am doing AirBNB at my home (which does take some prep time).

I'm looking at writing a few future chapters for the next book, Seasons, but it might not be quick and speedy updates like before. I will update when I can, but reviews really, really help encourage me to continue and update quicker.

ALSO! I wanted to announce that I finished writing a story with my brother who has the penname Jakeros! Yay! Look out for it. I'm not sure what he will be titling the story or when he will be publishing it, but we LITERALLY spent a MONTH working on this thing together. His sense of humor and story telling skills amazes me. He wrote from the point of view of Jadeite and I the POV of Rei. It is a Rei/Jadeite story. I actually have read through our rough draft several times and continue to be amused by it. Although I normally don't read or write rated M stories... it will be going into that direction in the middle of the story and after. You will see why it is an M rating as the story progresses. If you want to get the updates for when the story begins, I would suggest putting an Author Alert on Jakeros for when he begins posting the story. I do believe a Beta Reader is working on the chapters as of this moment. Again, we did finish writing the entire story! It will be multi-chaptered. It's going to be a roller coaster ride.

We will see what happens!

Epilogue is next which will conclude Autumn.

Please review! 


	11. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Be prepared for the Curve Ball!_

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

* * *

"...You may kiss the bride."

Those were five words that Jay desired to hear for months now ever since his memories returned from a life-time ago. Rei shyly looked up to the man who would now be called her husband. Her hair was combed up into a bun with white flowers artistically pinned into her hair.

It was their first kiss as husband and wife. It was one they both savored before hearing cheers and claps from their teammates, fellow warriors-in-arms, and friends that were closer than family. Jay was the first to lean back from the soft, lingering kiss that sealed their commitment to each other as she gave him the widest smile he ever saw on her red-painted lips.

Oh, he could kiss those lips again.

And again...

"Would the lovebirds like a picture with Elvis?!"

The two turned to Minako as she winked with her phone in hand.

The couple turned their attention to the Elvis-Impersonator/Clergy who nodded his head and closed his book.

Even as they stood there and the senshi excitedly snapped pictures of the newly weds with the man dressed as Elvis in a small, flashy chapel, both fire-wielders remained close to each other, love having sparked a long time ago in their hearts. It was now showing in their eyes as their commitment to each other became public knowledge to the world and beyond.

"Oh! I want to take a picture with my brother and new sister-in-law!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"Hey! Make room! Don't push! I want to stand next to our brother and our new sister!"

Jay smiled as his blonde sisters and proud parents crowded around their blond son and his new wife. His own family had arrived to Vegas to celebrate this momentus day. Though they only saw pictures of Rei when he briefly returned home to visit the family on holidays, they instantly liked the raven-haired priestess.

"Awww! I can only imagine what my little nieces and nephews are going to look like!" spoke the eldest sister, "they are going to be so beautiful!"

Some of the Senshi and Shittenou gave nervous smiles but remained silent at this comment. Their future daughter actually did attend this event, however she was being closely guarded by Minako and Kendal. The young girl remained silent but smiled watching her soon-to-be parents in their moment of bliss and happiness.

Not even five minutes later did the wedding party leave the small chapel with both Jay and Rei holding a wedding certificate in their hands. Though young bride was dressed in a beautiful white silk kimono, her other half wore a dashing tuxedo traditional of his upbringing as a westerner.

Many more pictures had been taken along with friends and family as they began walking down the Vegas Strip, lights flashing all around as people and crowds dressed to the nines ready to have a good time.

For the new married couple, they were ready to retire to their hotel suite to enjoy their honeymoon.

Just as Jay's family waved their good-byes to go and visit the casino's, the group of friends began giving hugs and congratulations.

"I'm so excited for you both!"

"Congrats Rei and Jay!"

"You are such a lovely couple!"

"It's about time you both got hitched!"

"Try not to stay up all night wearing each other out-OW!"

"Watch it! We have little ears!"

The newly weds began laughing nervously as their faces turned crimson.

Rei's smile immediately soured as her head began to split. She felt her head beginning to pulse and her eyes began to see double. Her blond husband immediately saw the change in his new bride before she turned to look in the far off distance.

"What is it Rei?" he asked her, his mental alarms beginning to scream at him.

"They're here."

His blue eyes widened as he turned his gaze to where the priestess turned. Walking casually down the sidewalk was a woman... dressed in her black and maroon senshi fuku. Her long green hair swayed as her heeled boots clacked against the ground. Her orb-staff was delicately held in her white, gloved fingers. Her tiara glinted in the lights, but her eyes were solid black and dead.

Sailor Pluto showed up finally after several summons and no answers. Rei could feel something was terribly wrong.

"Oh," spoke Usagi as she also saw their beloved outer senshi, "Perhaps she's come back for Chibi Rei."

Pluto casually lifted her staff and pointed it to the group celebrating the wedding.

The raven-haired woman turned her head to her leader, her amethyst eyes wide with horror before screaming, "LOOK OUT!"

The Shittenou were quick to grab their women and push them out of harms way. Zach immediately teleported Ami and their young babe back home. Minako held on to the young girl from the future tightly as Kendal shielded the two with his broad body and powerful energy. Nathan stood before his love-interest shielding her body with his energy-shield as well. Mamoru pulled Usagi behind him. Jay held Rei in his arms, his sapphire eyes narrowing.

The Senshi of Time pulled up her staff once again aiming it at the couples. "It's a shame your time is limited on this earth."

The energy exploded.

People screamed and ran to the safety of shelter.

As the dust settled, the Senshi and Shittenou leaped into action. Their power had been activated, and they were ready for battle.

Mars shot fire from her hands with Jadeite mirroring Mars' attack.

Jupiter allowed lightning to crackle in her hands as positioned it to explode behind the warrior of time. Nephrite pulled his hands together shooting his energy to distract and disorient the older woman.

Venus threw her heart-chain as it wrapped around the arms and legs of Pluto. Kunzite used his energy to reinforce the golden chain to make sure it would not shatter or break.

Pluto screamed as her ancient staff fell to the ground. She desperately tried pulling herself out of the bindings. Her voice sounded dimented and enraged as she began shouting curses at the people.

Tuxedo Mask pulled out his Golden Crystal as did Sailor Moon her Silver Crystal.

"You won't win Sailor Moon!" shrieked the voice coming from Pluto, their once trusted, mysterious ally.

"Enemy! You will pay for what you did to Pluto! Let her go."

The struggling immediately stopped from the possessed outer senshi before laughter emitted from her lips. The dark, dead eyes of the woman peered to Sailor Moon before a wide smirk crossed the lips of the dark, skinned senshi. "She stood no chance against me. Sailor Pluto is no more... and when I took over her body, I was able to kidnap the young princes and princesses- your future children."

The area became very still as the blood began running cold in the veins of all warriors around.

The mechanical laugh echoed once again. "I have ALL the children belonging to the senshi! They are MINE!"

Mars' temper began to flare as her fire began to burn in her hands.

"I will reclaim the daughter of Mars so she can return to her longing and lonely older brother! Her friends also miss her too-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Mars as she grabbed the collar of the possessed senshi. "What did you do to Pluto?! To the other children?!"

The grin widened into something very sinister and evil. "Oh, Pluto is dead alright. Her corpse is quite comfy though. And very useful with these powers. It was no trouble alluring the little children too. Each of them came to me so trusting and so lovingly... before we ripped out their souls and replaced them with-"

"SHUT UP!"

Mars shoved fire in the mouth to prevent any more words to be formed. Her blood was boiling as the dark, dead eyes widened till they closed and the evil spirit inside the senshi was forced out of the body.

It was Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask who used their crystals to dust the spirit before it landed on anyone else to claim their next victim.

Mars' tight one-handed grip on the collar was released before the stone-cold body of a dead senshi was released to fall to the ground. Her body lay still on the ground before turning into orbs of light. Her form began to fade leaving behind the garnet star-crystal of Pluto. It rested where the dead woman lay seconds prior and was gently picked up by Mars. She gulped back her anger and sadness as she took the Pluto Star Crystal back to Sailor Moon. The leader gently received the crystal into her hands before it vanished into thin air. Saddened eyes were shadowed as one of their trusted and powerful allies was now dead.

A lone tear fell down the side of Sailor Moon's eye. "Sailor Pluto was a good warrior."

"She must have put up one hell of a fight," added Jupiter.

"How could they have bested one of the Outer Senshi?" wondered Venus trying not to let tears form in her eyes.

Mars' gloved hands fell to her sides. "Her death will not be in vain."

It was a somber moment as the warriors ignored the men and women on the Vegas Strip who began to venture out of the buildings and safe areas to see what happened to the threat. It was Tuxedo Mask who signaled his men to collect the women (and child) so they could have an emergency meeting at his and Usagi's apartment.

Though it was the festive and joyous day Mars and Jadeite decided to elope and be married in Vegas by Elvis, this horrible event brought a reminder to the warriors that there was still a very real enemy who wanted to kill every last one of them. And they was ruthless enough to do anything to catch them off guard.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Yep. Pluto is DEAD. And... that is the end of this story._

 _Not exactly what you might have expected. This story, though, does in a sense follow what happens in the Manga of how there is humor and tragedy mixed throughout the comic. Hopefully this fanfic and story arc helps to paint that picture of what might have happened between Sailor Moon STARS and Crystal Tokyo._

 _As announced before, keep a look out for the last fanfic of this series, "Seasons". I have yet to decide if it will exclusively feature Usagi and Mamoru or if it will feature all of the men and women on the senshi/shittenou team._

 _You reviews are greatly appreciated! Till next time!_


End file.
